My Not So Happy Ever After
by HimeIchigoYuki
Summary: NaruHina. "I've decided to move Hinata to Neji's school now". "I CANT GO TO NEJI'S SCHOOL!". Emo Hinata. AU. No Hanabi.
1. My Not So Happy Ever After

**My Not So Happy Ever After**

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N: -still waiting for 40 reviews for The Demon Within TT- Yeah, I'm bored. Please R&R The Demon Within and this too. I got the idea of the title from watching one too many trailers of Ever After on Disney Channel. Hinata's really emo in this story and has an I-don't-care attitude. NaruXHina. –Pops a skittle in my mouth- Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Hinata's POV...**

There is never a happy ending in my story.

Everyone hates me; I just know it from the way they look at me like I'm a dirty rat from the sewers.

They think I'm weak and incapable of taking over the worldwide Hyuga Company.

My parents probably secretly wish that my goody two shoes cousin, Neji Hyuga were their son instead of useless, horrible, ugly me.

I now can almost feel their feelings of me, the burden, as I hear my blood dripping on the shiny polished timber flooring of my bedroom. The razor against my wrist **almost **makes me feel the pain.

Life definitely sucks.

**Me: Review Please! –puts a red skittle in my mouth- **

**Hinata: -groans- Why do I have to be emo?**

**Me: It's called FanFiction… **

**A/N: Skittles are nice but I want chocolate! drinks chocolate milk It's not chocolate enough . **

**Hope that's a good beginning! I'll write the next chapter when someone reviews. The next chapters will DEFINITELY be longer. Review this and The Demon Within for me… pretty please?**


	2. New School

**My Not So Happy Ever After**

**Chapter 2 **

**New School **

**A/N: Sorry if this is really boring and bad but I don't really know how emo's really act like even if I have emo moments myself. My friend, Kurai-Hime22 (That's her pen-name on and she's one of my good friends in real life) was a lot of help, Thanks. **

**Sorry if this chapter is fairly short compared to some of the chapters on The Demon Within, my other current story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, if I did, Sasuke wouldn't exist, if he did, he wouldn't be such a 'power' freak. **

_Italics-Thoughts_

Underlines-Flashbacks

"Lady Hinata, Neji will show you around your new school in Konoha, Sakurada High" The Hyuga mansion's planner said to Hinata.

"Whatever" was Hinata's reply. Hinata had short choppy dyed black hair and a lip ring. Hinata got dressed in black skinny leg jeans, a studded leather belt, a black tee shirt with a like green tee shirt with the sleeves cut off over the black tee shirt. On her hands were black fishnet hobo gloves (A/N: Hobo gloves as in gloves with the fingertips cut off) with sweatbands to cover her scars from her cuttings on her wrists, on her right hand, the sweatband was lime green and on the left hand the sweatband was black. She wore black converse high top sneakers (A/N: emo much?) and a black 'Etnies' baseball cap which almost covered all her black hair which made her seem a teeny bit like a boy from behind.

"MISS! NEJ-" one of the Hyuga mansion's servents yelled to Hinata as she made her way to the door, but Hinata seemed to be listening to her black Ipod Nano.

'_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known'  
_"Wait!"  
_'Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone' _

Slam.

Hinata just walked into one of the 5 random limos that the Hyuga mansion owned and left leaving Neji and everyone behind.

-

-

-

"Hello Hinata-chan" Neji said with a smirk as he stood in front of Hinata as if to say 'I'm better than you'.

_'How the hell did he manage to come here before me, I left before he did! Oh yeah, My driver got lost dammit'_

Hinata just rolled her eyes at Neji and walked to the administration office.

As Hinata walked towards the office she could hear whispers among the hall.

"She's the heiress of that rich Hyuga company"

"She's a bitch, I just know it"

"I'm way more prettier than HER, She's just like the hobo creep!"

"She doesn't look like a Hyuga"

"She's probably some whore since she's SO rich"

Hinata felt like bashing everyone right there and then but that would wreck her image, wait, she doesn't have an image, scratch that, her father would hit her if she got into a fight on the first day of school, it would definitely wreck the Hyuga's image. Hinata didn't want to get HIT, even if her father didn't find out from the school, Neji would be the goody-two-shoes he is and tell her father what happened. Neji is too perfect.

After all he has everything she doesn't.

Neji has long shiny brown hair with not a single split end, Hinata has short choppy dyed black hair with split ends.

Neji has a lot of FanGirls, Hinata has no FanBoys, at least not that she knew of and that she cared about her FanBoys.

Neji wears simple designer clothes like plain brown cord pants and a light blue polo tee shirt, normal brown shoes and a dark brown/cream blazer. Hinata wears BLACK and non-designer clothes which in his opinion are from a Salvation army box that even a homeless hobo person could wear.

Neji has a normal girlfriend, TenTen who has mid-length brown hair which she keeps in two buns, sparkling hazel eyes and wears normal clothes and has a normal-rich family which owns the biggest weapon company in Konoha and is the only child. Hinata hasn't EVEN got a boyfriend, even if she did, he wouldn't be normal and boring, that's for sure.

Hinata finally found the office where she saw the principle, Tsunade talking to four handsome boys in Hinata's opinion.

A chicken-butt-hair-styled-onyx-eyed boy, a pineapple shaped hair boy, a redhead with a tattoo on his forehead with the Kanji "Love" and a blonde who was shouting at Tsunade for some reason. Hinata turned her head around to see Neji mouthing "Delinquents" but Hinata didn't care.

_'The blonde is so kawaii and definitely more handsome then the other three, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?! I can't fall for someone I don't even know?!?!''_

**Sakura: OMG, You are right! I can't believe I fell for that Chicken-butted-hair-styled guy! **

**Itachi: Haha**

**Sakura: Itachi? **

**Sasuke: Itachi!**

**Sakura: Sasuke? **

**Itachi: Sasuke! **

**Sakura: Itachi? Sasuke? **

**Naruto: NARUTO! **

**ME: WTF? **

**Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke: Please Review!!!**

**Sasuke: My hair is not chicken-butt hair styled! It's awesome! **

**Itachi: Is too! It sucks! **

**Naruto: Naruto! **

**Everyone: -Put their WTF? Masks on while glaring at Naruto- **

**Naruto: Uh oh… **

**So what do you think? Emo enough? Need more emo-ness? Too much emo-ness? Awesome? Sick? Bad? Boring? Tell me what you think in your reviews but don't say really really nasty things about it TT **

**If you want to request a pairing, Do so! But NaruXHina is staying! And only request the girls for Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru. **

**Next Chapter… **

**So what will Hinata do to overcome this new feeling?!?! Could it actually be true love or just some ordinary crush which would break?!?!**


	3. Ramen and Homeroom

**My Not So Happy Ever After**

**Chapter 3 **

**Ramen and Homeroom **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**A/N: A bit of a twist is in this chapter. XD Hope you still like it. Remember to review at the end 3 Enjoy! **

_Italics-Thoughts_

Underlines-Flashbacks

**_Previously…_**

_Hinata finally found the office where she saw the principle, Tsunade talking to four handsome boys in Hinata's opinion. _

_A chicken-butt-hair-styled-onyx-eyed boy, a pineapple shaped hair boy, a redhead with a tattoo on his forehead with the Kanji "Love" and a blonde who was shouting at Tsunade for some reason. Hinata turned her head around to see Neji mouthing "Delinquents" but Hinata didn't care._

_'The blonde is so kawaii and definitely more handsome then the other three, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?! I can't fall for someone I don't even know?!?!''_

_**Now… **_

"Aw. Obaa-chan! Why can't we have ramen in the school cafeteria? Meat Loaf and Teriyaki is G.R.O.S.S!!!" the blonde boy whined to Tsunade. Tsunade looked bored and she was drinking sake.

'_Is that even legal to drink sake in school grounds?'_ Hinata thought.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!" Tsunade yelled after seeing Hinata at the doorway, she threw her 'Sake' bottle out the window and jumped up from her chair greeting Hinata.

'_What the hell is wrong with the people from this school?!?!'_ Hinata thought.

The four boys who were talking to Tsunade also turned to see Hinata. The redhead staring at Hinata intently, the pineapple-shaped-hair guy half staring and half sleeping and yawning at Hinata while muttering something which suspiciously looked like 'Troublesome', the chicken-butt-hair-styled guy GLARING evilly at Hinata for no apparent reason but his eyes seemed to not be concentrating, like he was deep in thought and the blonde looking at the floor muttering something suspiciously sounding like "Stupid Obaa-chan" and putting on a pout with his arms crossed.

'_So kawaii! What the hell?!?! I'm sounding like those creeped-out FanGirls at my old school now!'_ Hinata thought.

Tsunade came closer to Hinata and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Hinata-chan!" Tsunade said.

'_I wonder why that blonde-haired kid call this lady Obaa-chan, She looks like she's only 20!'_ Hinata thought.

"Pleased to meet you Obaa-chan, I mean Miss. Tsunade Godaime?" Hinata said confused with herself from all the titles she had on her desk and Obaa-chan.

Tsunade looked a tiny bit annoyed, but didn't really seem to care. The chicken-butt-hair-styled kid snickered. The redhead was still emotionless and was just staring at Tsunade suspiciously. The pine-apple-shaped-hair guy just yawned again. Neji was rolling his eyes and the blonde was laughing loudly like an idiot.

"Dobe"

"Baka"

"Haha, My name is Tsunade and just call me that, the blonde idiot over there is my grandson (A/N: yeah, yeah, I told you there's a twist) and I'm already married so yeah (A/N: She's married to Jiraiya in this story, Big whoop)" Tsunade said correcting Hinata.

"Oh right" Hinata replied.

"Now Naruto! You and your dweeb-ness friends take Hinata to homeroom, make sure that emo king doesn't harass Hinata with his emo-ness. Don't annoy her or you'll all get DETENTION! UNDERSTAND?" Tsunade said but yelled the last part.

"ROGER OBAA-CHAN! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled with a big smile.

"Good, you're dismissed" Tsunade said as she turned to the receptionist, Shizune, to get her another bottle of Sake.

On the way to homeroom with Hinata and Naruto and his gang with Neji trailing behind, people were staring, snickering and whispering but you know Sasuke with his expert death glares and Gaara with his expert threats.

"So what are your names and how old are you guys?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be an better skateboarder than Sasuke, BELIEVE IT! (A/N: I know, Stupid English dubbed Naruto got into me, curse it), Emo king over there is Sasuke Uchiha, Ketchup hair is Sabaku no Gaara and pineapple head lazy ass is Shikamaru Nara, we're all 16, How about you?" Naruto said.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and I'm 16" Hinata said glaring at Neji who glared back (A/N: Definitely not the REAL Hinata's thing).

"And I'm Neji Hyuga her better cousin, I'm 17" Neji said glaring at Hinata.

"Really? You're better than her? You don't seem good at all" Naruto said thinking.

"Dobe"

"Of course I'm better" Neji said angry.

"Oh well" Naruto said as he shrugged and kept on walking.

"So where is homeroom?" Hinata asked cause they've been walking for 5 minutes.

"Right here" Naruto said without opening the door. Hinata started glaring at the door intently.

"Um" Naruto said as he opened the door, Naruto was used to people glaring as two of his three good friends glare at doors a lot, Naruto knows that when people glare at a door it means 'I don't want to open it, you open it dammit'. Hinata was impressed by Naruto but didn't show it.

Inside the classroom was a girl who was reading 'Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen' (Disclaimer: I don't own it of course .), she had mid-length brown hair, Hinata knew that this HAD to be TenTen, after all, she was just too perfect. Who wears a pale blue dress, up to the knee, knee-length white socks, mary-janes to non-uniform school? Only TenTen (A/N: XD Another Twist).

"Are you sure this is the right class?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto because the class was like empty other than TenTen.

"Oh it's you, Hinata, Neji" TenTen said but she blushed when she said 'Neji'. Hinata just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's homeroom alright, everyone arrives late because of sensei, he's always late. Only TenTen comes early because she's just SO perfect" Naruto said with a sarcastic edge.

"Hey! That's not nice!" TenTen said narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I should go to homeroom now, Kabuto-sensei is ALWAYS early, Ja!" Neji said as he disappeared. TenTen put on a pout. Hinata took the seat in the middle of the back row of the classroom, Naruto sat on the left of her, Sasuke sat on the right of her, Gaara sat in front of her and Shikamaru took the seat at the front row on the end seat on the left and slept peacefully.

'Today is going to be interesting…' 

**-Like 20 minutes later, 10 minutes until next period- **

"Sorry I'm late class, but I saw this-" Kakashi sensei started but was interrupted by the whole class shouting.

"LIAR!!!"

"RAMEN!"

"WTF?"

_'I guess this class is going to be one of the most interesting classes'_

"Anyways, Today we have a new student with us. Hinata Hyuga, please stand up" Kakashi sensei said as he rummaged through his backpack.

"Uh. Hi" Hinata said looking around the classroom expressionless.

Some people snickered.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Hyuga" a boy said mockingly.

"What if I don't want to?" Hinata retorted.

"GO HINA-CHAN! WOOT!" Naruto yelled only to get himself hit on the head.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he hit Naruto on his head with his notebook.

"Baka!" Shikamaru shouted at Naruto from the front of the classroom.

Gaara as usual, stayed emotionless.

"Ow" Naruto moaned as he clutched his hands on his head.

"Ok Hinata, Why don't you say your age, hobbies, likes and dislikes to the class now?" Kakashi sensei asked Hinata unaware of the previous event since his nose was into the perverted orange book which said 'Icha Icha Paradise, Special Edition'.

"Hn" Hinata said as she shrugged.

"HEY! THAT'S MY WORD!" Sasuke yelled.

"Haha! THE EMO KING, SASUKE UCHIHA WHO SAYS HE'S INVINCIBLE GOT OWNED!" someone in the class yelled.

Everyone turned to stare at Sasuke, some people were giggling and whispering about him.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun!" the class whore/Sasuke FanGirl/Wanna-be Popular Girl, Karin said in a sickeningly sweetly awful (A/N: Is that even possible? Sorry Karin fans BTW) voice as she glomped Sasuke.

"Get off me bitch!" Sasuke said as he pushed Karin off him.

"Aw. Sasuke-kun!" Karin whined when she was off Sasuke and on the floor with the whole class staring at them.

Sasuke just stomped off to sulk in his 'emo corner'. Hinata looked at Naruto next to her, he looked pretty amused because Naruto was grinning like an idiot and had an eyebrow risen.

'_At least I don't have an emo corner like that emo-kid, Sasuke, and I don't sulk in my emo corner'_ Hinata thought as she giggled so quietly, she thought nobody heard her but she thought wrong. It turns out, Naruto heard her, the least person Hinata wanted to hear her giggle.

"You're so cute when you giggle" Naruto said as he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear (A/N: XD no, he didn't kiss her of course).

Hinata turned into a deep shade of red.

_'What the hell am I turning into?'_

_**ATTENTION! Please review if you want to request a pairing in this story or you think this story is good or you just want to review! These are the pairings I'm going to do so far, GaaXSaku, ShikaXTema and SasuXIno. **_

_I know what you're thinking, "OMGOSH!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE BAD!" That's why I want you to pick the pairings but I'm definitely doing NaruXHina, of course and NejiXTen, not changing those sorry. _

**Sakura: OhMyGosh! I never knew Naruto could be that sweet! **

**Sasuke: I'm sweet too! –puts on emo pout- **

**Sakura: No you're not. –sticks tongue out at Sasuke- **

**Sasuke: You're mean. –pouts- **

**Sakura: KAWAII!**

**Itachi: Ew. **

**Sasuke: Haha Itachi!**

**Itachi: Please review if you loved this chapter or if you hate Sasuke and Sakura being all mushy and gross. Ew. **

**Sakura: Hey! I'm not being mushy that was my inner!**

**Itachi and Me: Ew. **

**Sorry if this chapter was lame or something. Please review! **

**Next Chapter. So how is Hinata going to get over this little thing she has with Naruto? XD **


	4. Dog Boy, Popular Girls and English

**My Not So Happy Ever After **

**Chapter 4 **

**Dog Boy, Popular Girls and English **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be on FanFiction. **

**A/N: I'm trying to update as much as possible before school starts which isn't as possible because I have to do the 'before school' stuffs, it's annoying. Since nobody who reviewed wanted to change or request a pairing I used the ones I was going to use anyways. There's already NaruXHina (Of course), NejiXTen, GaaXSaku, SasuXIno, ShikaXTema, KibaXHina (One sided KibaXHina), I might put in some more pairings but this is just for now. Enjoy! Remember to review at the end! XD**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Underlines-Flashbacks

_**Previously…**_

_Hinata turned into a deep shade of red. _

_'What the hell am I turning into?'_

_**Now… **_

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_**Bad Boy by Cascada…**_

**_After homeroom..._**

Homeroom turned out not as bad as it seemed.

"Hinata-chan, what class do you have next?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata just pulled out her slightly torn and crumpled timetable from her bag.

_11:30-12:00 – English with Kurenai Sensei._

"Ah, I have the same, I'll walk you there" Naruto said as he saw Hinata's next class.

"Hn" was Hinata's simple reply.

As they walked into class, they (mostly Naruto) was greeted by a pretty girl who had short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed.

_'FanGirl… Never thought that this guy would have any, but then again, he's pretty hot, what the hell am I saying again? UGH! What the hell is wrong with me?!?!'_

Hinata cursed herself quietly.

"Mika-chan!" Naruto said in surprise.

Suddenly a cute small dog barked loudly as it leaped into the classroom.

"Akamaru!!!"

"Woof!"

The owner, a guy wearing a black hoodie hugged the dog so tight it looked like it was suffocating.

'I thought dogs weren't allowed on school grounds… what a strange school' 

"Yo" the boy said grinning at Naruto who was sort of pissed off.

'_Inner Hinata: He's pretty hot' _

_'No He's not!!!'_

"Dog Boy! Show some respect!" Naruto yelled at the boy.

"BAKA! Why would I respect someone like you?" the boy retorted.

'The dog boy' had messy brown hair and canine-like teeth. He was probably a true 'dog boy' like Naruto had said.

'_Who is that girl? Not Mika, the other one, hmmm, I never seen her before but she's really pretty, underneath the baseball cap, pretty pale face and light lilac eyes, WAIT! Her eyes look like that dude, who was his name again?' _Kiba thought.

"Not me dog boy! Well, you should so some respect to me… I meant Hina-chan!!!" Naruto yelled at the boy.

"Eh? Hina-chan? Who is SHE? Your girlfriend? Not like you'd actually have one right?" the boy said as he laughed, the dog barked.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met Hinata! Hinata, this is Kiba Inuzuka, dog boy. Dog Boy, This is Hinata Hyuga" Naruto said gesturing them.

'_OhMyGosh! I fell for a Hyuga! Neji would say this is destiny! WTF? I'm not supposed to think stupid Neji's thoughts!'_ Kiba thought, confused.

"Hello Kiba!!!" Hinata said waving her arms in front of Kiba's face to see if he was alright.

"Earth to DOG BOY!" Naruto yelled, suddenly Kiba just grabbed Hinata's arms in front of him.

"Stop waving your arms in front of me dammit! I'm still alive ok?!?!" Kiba yelled. Hinata was stunned for a moment but then looked angry, then 'WTF?', then pissed off.

"Hn"

_'At times like this, I wish I were Sasuke, at least he has an emo corner'_

Hinata just shrugged and walked to the back row of chairs in the classroom and took a seat with Naruto next to her.

'_Yeah like he can boss me around, I'm so great! I can kill Hinata!' _

'_I think I really pissed her off, I just hope she doesn't kill me!' _

'_Ramen…' _

Mika just observed them and then took a seat at the front next to Kiba and started talking about random things with Kiba but Kiba didn't seem to be very interested or listening for that matter.

"Naruto-kun!" A girl with pink hair yelled as she ran into the classroom and hid behind Naruto.

_'Another FanGirl?'_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he jumped up from his chair surprised.

Sakura then saw Hinata.

"Who's this Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked Naruto as she looked at Hinata with a genuine smile, it looked real and sincere.

"Hinata-chan, this is Sakura Haruno, she really hates Karin, She's pretty popular here cause she's a cheerleader and she's a good friend of mine. Sakura-chan, this is Hinata Hyuga" Naruto said.

Sakura looked like a decent person despite her pink hair in Hinata's opinion.

_'She's really pretty, I wonder if Naruto likes her, she doesn't seem like a FanGirl'_

Sakura wore faded blue jeans, which were slightly ripped around the edges and was frayed and had a hole in the knee, A hot pink tee shirt which had gold and black sketchy drawings printed all over the tee and black canvas flats.

"Pleased to meet you Hina-Hime!" Sakura said as she smiled sweetly at Hinata, she was extending her hand as well.

_'Nobody who is popular at my old schools would talk to me, they thought I was a misfit, this school is strange indeed'_

"Hello Sakura, Please don't call me Hime cause I'm nothing special and I'm no princess, if anyone would be pretty enough to be called a princess, it would be you" Hinata said shaking Sakura's hand. (A/N: Since Hinata was brought up in a rich family, she still does have fine traits).

"Aw. Thanks but you're pretty too you know! Hina-Hime will be your new nickname from me too you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Forehead Girl! Where are you?" yelled a pretty blonde girl who just burst through the classroom door.

"Eek!" Sakura yelped.

"SAKURA!!!"

"Ino-Pig!"

"Kiba, Naruto!" Ino said as she walked over to Kiba, not noticing Mika, Hinata, and Sakura. Ino started flirting with Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, where's Sakura-chan?" Ino asked Kiba sweetly while sitting on his desk and battering her eyelashes at him. Sakura had an urge to giggle.

Kiba blushed immediately.

"Over there Ino-chan" Kiba said quietly as he pointed to where Sakura was hiding behind Naruto. Mika was furious with Ino, but who could blame her?

"I FOUND YOU FOREHEAD GIRL! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Ino yelled as she grabbed Sakura.

"Eek!"

Everyone sweatdropped not including Sakura or Ino. Ino STILL hadn't noticed Hinata.

_'Maybe I really am invisible'_

"HINA-CHAN!" Sakura yelled.

_'Damn, She killed my invisible-ness'_

Everyone sweatdropped not including Ino who was still doing her evil laugh. Ino suddenly stopped.

"Hina-chan? IS SHE YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND? IS SHE?!?!" Ino yelled.

"I'm Hina-chan, Hinata. Hyuga." Hinata said with a stoic look in her face, emotionless with black emo aura around her.

"EH?!?!" Ino shouted.

Ino backed away, she was scared.

Everyone sweatdropped again. This was weird.

"Ino-pig, This is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga, This is Ino Yamanaka, Ino Pig, She's my best friend since like when we were 6" Sakura explained with an evil grin.

_'BEST FRIEND?!?! They sure don't express their feelings that way!'_

Ino had on her 'WTF?' face but her body showed that she was really scared of Hinata.

"Hello Ino-chan!" Hinata said as she smiled at Ino, who was still scared.

'That wasn't scary!' Ino thought. 

Hinata thought that Ino was really pretty. Ino had long silky blonde hair that was almost as nice as Neji's long brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and a side fringe that covered one of her eyes. She wore a short black mini skirt and a purple singlet that was really short, the singlet showed off her midriff and she had black leather knee-high boots with no heels.

'_She's way prettier than me, no matter what Sakura says, It's not true' _

-

-

-

The class went more normal than homeroom despite that Karin was in the class as well, Karin was picking on Hinata.

Flashback 

"You misfit! Why do you have to be in my class?" 

"Uh, I am in your class?" 

Snicker. 

"UGH!" 

"Call your dear Sasuke-kun?" 

"SASUKE-KUN!" 

How annoying. 

Flashback Ends. 

Their teacher, Kurenai was really nice and she came in on time, the class wasn't hard at all. As Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Hinata (A/N: Mika will come back soon maybe) walked out of the class together, they were greeted by Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hello. Hinata. Chan" Gaara said slowly.

'_He finally spoke to me! Gaara is speaking!' _

**Sakura: I'm so sweet! **

**Ino: No you're not!**

**Sakura: Ino Pig!**

**Ino: Forehead Girl!**

**Sakura: Ino Pig! **

**Ino: Forehead Girl!**

**Me: Shut up!!! **

**Itachi: Where's my appearance? **

**Me: Later on!**

**Lee: What about me? It isn't fair. I've had enough and I want my share… **

**Me: It's the Shannon Noll song, Lee sings it so bad… **

**Sakura & Ino: If you liked this chapter, story, want to pick out some couples or want Lee to stop singing the Shannon Noll song BADLY, REVIEW NOW!!! **

**Lee: Sings **

**Everyone: SHUT UP LEE!!!**

**Lee: -cries- Just Review! I'm going emo… **

**Everyone: … emo lee… **

**-shudders- **

**Next chapter… **

**Sister or Girl? Lunch time meets new friends! So who will Hinata meet? New nice friends? Or idiotic people? **

**A/N: Sorry if you don't really like Song Fics, I might put more or less songs, It depends on Hinata's mood and mine. **


	5. Emo Lunch

**My Not So Happy Ever After**

**Chapter 5 **

**Emo Lunch **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Arkard for giving me the idea of an emo Lee which unleashed my imagination to this chapter, many thanks to Arkard. This is sort of a filler chapter so it is unreasonably short, sorry for this. BTW, Lots of the characters are OOC in this FanFic, well sort of, this chapter mainly. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing, here's some explanation; Skip this part if you already understand.**

_**Hinata likes Naruto but doesn't really show her feelings much, she blushes and stuff and Naruto just doesn't seem to notice. Hinata is way OOC, after all, Isn't she supposed to be emo-ish? Anyways, Kiba just thinks she's cute, he has a small crush on her but nothing major. Ino just flirts with every boy that she thinks is cute, even 'slightly' cute but she says she only has a crush on Sasuke. I guess that should answer your question, if not please tell me. **_

**_Previously…_**

_"Hello. Hinata. Chan" Gaara said slowly. _

_'He finally spoke to me! Gaara is speaking!'_

_**Now…**_

"OHMIGOSH!!! Gaara spoke to a GIRL!!!" Naruto yelled so loud that everyone turned to stare at Gaara and Naruto. Gaara just gave death glares to everyone, including Naruto. So everyone just kept walking like nothing happened.

"Naruto baka! Gaara speaks to Temari you know? She's also a GIRL" Sasuke said loudly as he gave Naruto a death glare.

"B-b-but TEMARI-CHAN DOESN'T COUNT, She's Gaara's SISTER!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke.

"Wait Naruto! You said SISTER, A sister is a GIRL, Sorry Naruto but Sasuke's right this time" Hinata said.

Nobody noticed Gaara walking away when everyone was feuding about Gaara himself. Sakura suddenly noticed this.

"Gaara-kun, Are you alright?" Sakura asked Gaara in a concerned tone. Gaara was surprised that Sakura actually cared for him.

'_I thought nobody loves me, WAIT! Sakura doesn't love me! Well, not yet (:' _Inner Gaara thought. **(A/N: Inner Gaara is totally NOT Gaara thinking).**

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Gaara said NORMALLY to Sakura.

Sakura froze as Gaara ran off to the cafeteria.

"Eh. Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura when the rest of the group came closer and saw Sakura frozen on the spot.

"Gaara…"

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan!" a girl with blonde hair in four spikes yelled. She was wearing a dark purple tee shirt, black skinny leg jeans, a black leather jacket, fishnet hobo gloves, black converse high top sneakers and a black leather wrist band with small plastic studs. (A/N: Hinata has JUST met her twin XD).

The blonde girl then saw Hinata.

"So who's this Naruto-kun?" the girl asked curiously because she thought that Hinata's outfit was RAD, she couldn't wait to compliment her.

"Temari, this is Hinata Hyuga and Hinata, This is Temari" Naruto explained.

Temari took off Hinata's black baseball cap as soon as Naruto said 'Hinata'. She wanted to see what brand it was as if it weren't clear enough but soon, she saw Hinata's face.

"OHMIGOSH!!! YOU'RE SO KAWAII HINA-CHAN!!!" Temari squealed as she glomped Hinata (A/N: No, this is not Yuri ok? Temari just thinks Hinata's hair, clothes etc. is cute, not in THAT way).

"Gimme back my hat!" Hinata kept saying as she jumped trying to get her hat back. Of course, Temari had an advatage since she was like a head taller than Hinata, after all, she was two years older than her anyways (A/N: Yep, still sticking to the real thing on that).

Suddenly Sakura took Temari's other than and started dragging Temari away from Hinata. Hinata had a delighted look in her face because she just got her baseball cap back, Temari dropped in while getting dragged by Sakura. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Gaara like spoke to me Temari! Clearly too!" Sakura told Temari with this weird look in her eyes.

"Ok. You do know that Gaara doesn't really speak?" Temari asked Sakura.

"Yeah, that's why I'm telling you this!" Sakura said waving her hands to show it.

"Right…" They both turned and stared at the table where Gaara was sitting, they were both glaring and eyeing Gaara suspiciously.

**-Back At the Table of DOOM- **

"There's no more youth left in this world, it sucks, everything sucks, youth just sucks" a boy with black hair in a bowl haircut with green-ish streaks muttered.

He was wearing a black spandex and had leather wrist bands with metal studs, like Temari's on his wrists. He also had a metal stud piercing on his nose and a stud through his eyebrow and a lip ring, lots of black eyeliner around his eyes.

"Who's that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"That's Lee, he used to date Sakura but then she dumped him after like a day cause she thought he was geeky and stuff, Sakura tried to change him into a better person and find someone else to date, but yeah, that's what turned out of him, Sakura still feels guilty" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Right" Hinata said.

"Over there is Kankurou, he's Temari's and Gaara's brother" Naruto said as he nodded to this 'Kankurou' person. He wore a 'Black Cat' costume, black converse sneakers (A/N: Sorry about all these black converse sneakers but they're just too kool), black hobo gloves and purple face paint in weird abstract patterns on his face, the most interesting thing about him was his three unusual dolls, they looked like mutant wooden dolls of some sort from some garbage dump, he was fixing one of them, had one on his back, like a backpack and one was on the floor.

"Yo Hinata" Kankurou said as he gave Hinata a friendly grin. Kankurou heard Hinata's name from when she was being introduced to Temari. Hinata gave a nod to Kankurou.

"And this is Shino Aburame" Naruto said as he pointed to the guy sitting between Lee and Kankurou.

This 'Shino' was wearing a grey sweatshirt with bugs in red, white and black imprinted all over the sweatshirt, faded grey baggy jeans and skate shoes, he also wore dark oval shaped glasses.

"Hn" was all Shino said.

"He is Sai" Naruto said pointing to a guy wear a black long sleeved top which showed he midriff because it was too short, or so he cut the bottom half of the shirt off because Hinata could see the frayed edges and black khaki's. He wasn't listening to Naruto because he seemed to be eating whilst drawing some picture, who knows what.

_**If anyone actually cares, or wants to know what Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto look like in this story, read this part then… **_

_Shikamaru wore a dark green fishnet top with a black v-neck tee shirt with the sleeves cut of over it, grey cargo pants and he had a small stud in his right (A/N: I can't remember if it was his right or left, sorry) ear. _

_Gaara wore a red tee shirt with a big black dragon imprinted on the shirt, black jeans and had a Japanese kanji for 'Love' tattoo on his head. He seemed to like black eyeliner a lot since he had thick black eyeliner around his eyes. _

_Sasuke wore a really really really dark blue tee shirt which was ALMOST black, black jeans and had leather wrist bands with studs on his wrists. He also had some black eyeliner around his eyes._

_Naruto wore a black tee shirt with orange writing graffiti all over the shirt and black jeans. All the boys had the same shoes, black converse high top sneakers XD. _

_**Back to the story… **_

"I think I'm going to get my lunch now, I'm starving, anyone care to join me?" Hinata said the last part sarcastically.

"We'll come" Naruto said as Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru who was half asleep followed Hinata to the lunch line since they hadn't gotten their lunches either.

"I'll have a cheese burger thanks" Hinata said as she got herself an un-healthy lunch with fries and stuff, not that Hinata cared because she had fast metabolism.

"Cherry tomatoes, raw, lots of them please" Sasuke mumbled as he got himself a big bowl full of cherry tomatoes.

"A bowl of beef ramen! –TTEBAYO!" Naruto said with a smile as the lunch lady gave him a bowl of beef ramen.

"Whatever is cheap and nice and on special today, it would be too troublesome to get something fancy" Shikamaru said as he yawned, sort of awake now.

Shikamaru found himself with Chicken Terriyaki.

As they walked back to the table, the strange artist boy drew something so unexpected that made Hinata want to pull her hair out in embarrassment.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, heaps crappy chapter, the ending was really rushed, I'm sorry for that. School's starting tomorrow so I can't update as much unfortunately. Please review or I won't update. If you have any questions about my story such as "What is Lee doing being emo?", Don't hesitate to ask. Many thanks to Arkard for giving me the idea of an emo Lee. I'm pretty glad how that turned out, I've never really read a FanFic with an emo Lee. Hopefully I can update as soon as I can if you review my story and you better review hint hint **

_**Next Chapter… **_

_**Lunch? What total disaster did Sai do?**_


	6. Death is Freedom

**My Not So Happy Ever After**

**Chapter 6 **

**Death Is Freedom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: Gommen, Gommen for not updating for so long. Thank You to arkard, OnGuard and Oodama rasengan for reviewing. I would not have updated without you guys (: **

"SAI!!!" Hinata yelled at Sai's face in frustration as she saw what he had drawn.

What did Sai do? He had drawn a full naked picture of Hinata. He even drawn every single detail. Sai was so damn perverted.

Hinata's face was the same colour as Sasuke's bowl of cherry tomatoes by now. She wasn't just mad, she was FURIOUS. You get the point right?

Sai was putting on his fake smile.

At that point, Sakura and Temari just HAD TO come back to the table of doom. As they did, they just had to see Sai's naked drawing of Hinata.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" Sakura and Temari shouted and spat at Sai in unison.

"Like my absolutely awesome drawing? It's just awesome right?" Sai said proudly presenting his drawing to everyone in the table.

Every single boy at the table had a major nosebleed, Naruto had the biggest nosebleed ever as he sat next to Sai.

As soon as every single guy got a nosebleed, Hinata stormed off and slammed the cafeteria door shut with a loud "BANG!"

x.x.x.x

"Sai-man is such a shit head with all his fucking perverted thoughts" Hinata muttered to herself. Hinata didn't care who heard her as she was lost in her own world of murderous thoughts.

Hinata stalked off to her locker room and opened her new locker, Locker number 298.

Hinata took out all the books she needed for her next class, Health Class with Jiraiya and she also took out a black notebook, her favourite notebook in fact, a copy of the "Death Note" notebook she got when her old class at her old school went to a major mall in Iwahagure for an excursion.

She slammed her locker filled with boy band posters such as "My Chemical Romance" shut and locked it.

Hinata took slow strides to the nearest bathroom and went in a stall and locked herself and started writing Sai's name in her notebook a hundred times with different murderous thoughts of Sai dying each time. **(A/N: I promised myself not to make an A/N this time. Damn, anyways, For those of you not knowing Death Note, the "Death Note" makes the person die like 40 seconds after writing their name, or something like that. Oh yeah, Hinata got her book from a FANSHOP. My Death-Note-Freak-Friend has a Death Note notebook but she's too scared to write in it as she thinks the person will really die, lol) **

x.x.x.x

"I know this is really random coming from me…" Naruto started saying out loud to the group but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Just say it dobe"

"Ok teme, WHERE IS HINATA?" Naruto said out loud.

"Who knows" Kiba said with a shrug.

"Well I'm going to go find Hinata-san. Ja ne guys!" Naruto said as he ran out of the cafeteria, leaving his half-eaten ramen bowl at the cafeteria table.

"I think I should follow Naruto in case he gets into trouble" Sasuke muttered as he followed Naruto out the cafeteria.

x.x.x.x _**Hinata's thoughts are violent in this bit… You have been warned…**_

"Ok, Number 100, Sai falls down from a tall building, gets teared up from landing on a tree which makes him bleed heavily, falls from the tree onto a cement road, gets run over by a truck and the drawing smashes into a thousand pieces, he dies slowly and painfully, blood is leaking out everywhere, his live organs splurt out onto the road and started moving and he dies. Ku ku ku ku…" **oO Remember that laugh? **

Hinata walked out of her stall and then starts making her way out of the bathroom. Hinata suddenly gets stopped by a girl with big black thick-rimmed glasses with fire-engine red hair and her clothes looked like they were stolen from a undergarment store (1).

"If it isn't prissy, I-think-I'm-so-hot-with-this-goth-look Hyuga" Ami, one of Karin's best friends, sneered at Hinata.

"Well if isn't Miss I'm-the-hottest-Barbie-doll-with-implanted-boobs-and-fake-noses" Hinata retorted back at Ami. **Sorry if I offended any Barbie dolls.**

"You're gonna pay for that Hyuga" Kin said with a evil smile.

"Oh joy. I can't wait" Hinata replied sarcastically which made the girls really mad. At this point, Hinata knew she had done the wrong thing to mess with these girls.

"DAMN RIGHT I'LL PAY YOU FAST" Karin yelled as she kicked Hinata at her abdomen.

Hinata hit the lockers with a loud "THUD!"

Kin grabbed Hinata's hair and pulled on it. **Like what she did to Sakura in the Chuunin Exams in the real Naruto. **

"You're think you're so kool with this black hair underneath your so called kool black baseball cap but you're wrong" Kin said as she threw Hinata's beloved black baseball cap away.

"You think you're so special Hyuga, with all the money and wealth, but the thing is…" Karin said as she leaned closer and leaned in.

"You're just a piece of crap Hyuga" Karin said as she bit on Hinata's ear. Whilst Hinata groaned in pain and frustration of not being able to defend herself, Karin raised her leg and dropped kicked, HARD, on Hinata's shoulder.

Karin suddenly stood up straight.

"I sense that blonde idiot and our beloved Sasuke-kun coming here, we better leave before he sees us and dislikes us, See you around fucking Hyuga" Karin said as she laughed evilly and walked off with her two goons behind her.

Hinata started coughing out blood.

"This school is as shitty as every other" Hinata thought.

"HINATA!"

It was of course Naruto.

"Hinata…" Naruto got out a handkerchief from his pocket and started wiping blood off Hinata's face.

Naruto's face was definitely way too close to Hinata's but at that point, Hinata didn't care what would happen. Suddenly Sasuke came and looked over Naruto accidentally pushing Naruto forward.

That was when Sasuke saw that Naruto was kissing a bloodied Hinata.

At that point Hinata did care that her first kiss was stolen at a bloodied moment.

**YOUSH! Gommen again. I really wanted this chapter to be WAY longer but my mum is saying "If you don't get off the computer in one hour you may not use the computer for a month!" **

**-sigh- Mothers. And I really want to watch another episode of Full Metal Alchemist. I'll try and update soon when I'm not reading manga or watching anime. Lol. Anyways… **

**Undergarment store. I was going to say prostitute but that would've been really offensive to prostitutes. I'm trying to make this story as not offensive as I can. Lol. **

**Now that you've read it REVIEW! More than 10 people probably have this story on their favourites or story alert, now to make me happy REVIEW ok? It makes me sad that I got only 3 reviews last chapter D: **

**I know, I used more swear words. But it's ok isn't it?**

**Oh yeah, I already wrote like 3 chapters of this story in my notebook at camp, lol and I will type it up as soon as I can ok?**


	7. Liar

**My Not So Happy Ever After**

**_Standard Disclaimer_**

**Thank you to those who reviewed including: Oodama Rasengan, Surfwizard, Rose Tiger and lil.ramen.lover**

* * *

'_What the fuck did I just do?' _

That was what Hinata thought whilst wiping her mouth with her shirt to get off any "germs". The kiss seemed like minutes but only lasted a few seconds. Not a perfect "first kiss" as you may call it.

Naruto was mumbling about something Hinata couldn't really catch and Sasuke was grinning like an idiot as if he was planning the whole thing or something. Sasuke didn't look right grinning like an idiot… He maybe really did have an inner idiot after all.

Hinata ran. She ran away from reality and the fact that Naruto was the first person she had kissed other than people part of her family (which she didn't even kiss on the lips dammit).

-

x.

The lunch bell had gone off 10 minutes ago and class started 5 minutes ago and

Hinata was nowhere to be found. Not in Health Class, not anywhere. She had really disappeared from reality.

-

x.

_Run. Run from reality. Run from Naruto. Curse Karin and her goons. Kill everyone with your imaginary Death Note. But you can't run forever. _

Hinata was panting for air. Running from her class was no use. She'd just get expelled, never see Naruto ever again and get lots of hits from her dad. Hinata fell backwards onto a tree behind her, it hurt, but not as much as the pain she suffered from Karin. She felt some sort of paper behind her so Hinata grabbed it, it really was… paper.

Join the Akatsuki!

Looking for members with good mental health.

Not a psychopath.

Thinks art is a bang, un.

Doesn't hate fish.

Worships Janshin-sama.

Doesn't waste money.

Likes puppets and diss it like it's a girl doll.

Origami is not crap.

And last but not least, Looking for power, revenge, love (WTF PEIN?!) and killing those crappy plastic people and saving the socially rejected people like you!!

BTW, This is not teacher-approved so don't tell Tsunade-sama.

Auditions at Shed East from South Music Building.

Free Muffins, Cookies and Iced Tea for those who come, un X3

You get a free hat and free cloak (with fashion statement, un) if you get picked!!

'_Is this school weird? Or does it think its awesome or something?' _

-

x.

20 minutes into 4th period Health Class… It was boring as the Shinigami World without Hinata. No spice, only sugar.

A minute passed when the door opened to reveal Hinata, looking a bit bloody but with a smirk, her books and a piece of paper in her hand (the Akatsuki Auditions poster).

"Hyuga-san, you can go sit next to Uchiha-san" Jiraiya said, serious for once. He wasn't hitting on her at all.

Hinata shot Jiraiya her most evil death glare and flopped into her seat next to Sasuke. He flicked her a note.

_Nice Smooch with Uzumaki baka. _

Hinata shot Sasuke a death glare, all he did was snicker but kept his face at Jiraiya.

_Shut the fuck up emo lonely bastard. _

Hinata tossed the note back to Sasuke.

_Ah. I'm not lonely you know. And I'm not a bastard cause all girls hit on me ;) _

Hinata glared at the note. If stares were really real, there would've been a burn in the note at that point.

_Yeah, Fucking bimbos who have fucking implanted boobs. __(Ah. Sorry, not all blondes are dumb. I know that, sorry if I deeply offended you. Didn't mean to. Gommen) _

With that, Sasuke stopped tossing her notes. Hinata was relieved in a way. But after 5 minutes passed and only 5 more minutes til' the end of the period, Sasuke flicked a drawing of Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto with the top scribbled as "Loners".

_Yeah Right. _

"Stop hitting on me Uchiha. You know you want us to be together forever and have a happy ending which not all of us have"

Sasuke glared.

Hinata's inner cheered. But her inner wasn't going to get out soon. Hinata smirked. Hinata was not a loser but a winner.

-

x.

"So do you want to go to Icharaku Ramen after school?" Naruto asked Lee after 5th period.

"Hn"

Naruto was used to this kind of talk so he took that was a yes.

"Great! Look! There's Hinata-san. Maybe we can ask her too!" Naruto exclaimed as she beckoned Hinata to come over to them.

"What?" Hinata asked urgently.

"Let's go to Icharaku Ramen!"

Naruto had definitely forgotten the incident earlier on. He had short term memory lost really.

"Fine" Hinata spat as they all walked out to the bus stop. There weren't many people. One of the girls at the bus stop turned around. Hinata froze in her tracks.

Out of all the people Hinata could meet up with at the bus stop it just had to be Karin… and her two goons.

"Well, if it isn't the outcasts" Ami laughed.

"Fuck off. We didn't do anything to you" Naruto spat at Karin.

Hinata was shocked. She didn't know Naruto had a foul mouth as well. He seemed too innocent and… cute.

_Did she say… cute? __YES CUTE OK?! _

"Should I? I would love teasing Sasuke's so-called best friend. But you know what? Sasuke won't really care as you are too lame to be Sasuke's best friend. He knows it to. He's just using you" Karin sneered back. Naruto was taken aback.

With that, Karin swung her foot and was about to kick Hinata. Hinata, defenceless, closed her eyes and covered her head waiting for the pain to come. It never did. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto. Naruto's face was bleeding badly. _It hit her that Naruto was the one who blocked Karin's kick that was aiming at her._

"A true man will never let someone down. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed to Karin. For a second Hinata thought she saw his eyes go red. Hinata blinked to see Naruto's eyes blue again. _I really need to learn about him. He seems different to others. _

Meanwhile Ami was kicking Rock Lee, a millions times. Lee was making no reaction to it what-so-ever.

"MAKE A REACTION TO IT FUCKING EMO BOY!!" Ami really burst.

Little did they remember Kin was with them and was taking a video on her phone of the whole thing.

The video ended when Lee vanished.

"What the fuck? He couldn't have vanished!!" Ami exclaimed.

"No nee-san, I'm right here" Lee's voice came from behind her.

Before Ami could react, she was hit in the face by Lee's amazing-ly strong kick for someone like him.

_Lee was an expert hand-to-hand combat guy before becoming an emo. He was a nation-wide Karate Champion. _

"Karin-san, we should retreat" Kin said tugging on Karin's sleeve.

"You're right Kin… Ami, we've done enough damage, let's go now"

Ami scurried over to Karin. After 3 steps, Karin froze again and turned.

"You will be needing this, otherwise you won't catch onto everyone in a week" Karin sneered as she tossed a piece of paper behind her.

Rock Lee, still with a bit of energy left, walked to the piece of paper, picked it up and brought it to Naruto and Hinata.

_Watch my Youtube stream, your video will be put up soon. _

Everyone knew what Karin's youtube stream was. It was even in all the fucking bulletin boards.

Hinata started crying with that. Seriously, if Neji found out and told father, Hinata would be even more disapproved. It was bad enough when her father found out about her change. Who knows what her change was about? There was only one person that can change Hinata's view of the world. Who knows what that can be?

* * *

** My Not So Happy Ever After **

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Tada! The End of "My Not So Happy Ever After"!! Glad I finished it and got it out of my system. It's not finished (What does To Be Continued mean?), there will be a sequel. It's going to be called "There Is Never A Happy Ending". (If it isn't too long). I am not against emos, Karin is just cruel, so I will make her pay in the sequel… MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Karin: Hey! I'm not THAT evil in the real thing.**

**Me: Yes you are!**

**Karin: No! I just wanted to rape Sasuke!**

**Everyone: Oh noz…**

**Love It? Hate It?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**And put in your ideas for the sequel too (:**

**Love to hear them. I love everything you review to me!! X3 **

**Oh yes, My thoughts are unpredictable (Unless you've known me for years) so you don't know whats going to happen next... right? So review-ness is loved (:**


End file.
